Throne
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Number of Members: Approx 6.5 billion Nature of Members:Orions, both Green 65% and Gold 45% Organization: Throne is an unusual Orion world in having a genuine one world government, not a collection of feuding houses. It is an Orion expression of a Republic, but a true republic. Ten percent of the Senators are even Green. The Orions of Throne have no desire to be part of an Empire again. Technology: Throne is a Tech 16 Galactic power. Culture: With the end of slavery and Green culture moving into a more public sphere Green and Gold cultures both suffered change. The current culture is Green/Gold. Golds have loosed up, Greens have taken surnames, In general the culture is saner and safer for all involved. If not anything either side would see as their own, Military: With the membership in the Federation Throne has gained the attention of Starfleet. They however maintain their own defense force due to being out on the edge. They host Starbase 710 as the other side of the 700 Range. They are the last military using the converted Unity class ships. While slow they pack a punch that causes the invader to take notice. They don't have to give chase, they need to stand and fight. They also have a robust native space building industry. Game Role: A different Orion world World Role: A remnant of the Great Orion Empire Relative Influence: Minor and it bothers them. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Be one of the movers and shakers. Relative Wealth: Three systems, not much else. Decent as a Federation Member. Group advantages: No slavery. Yes for an Orion world that is a big step. The whole population is moving forward, not a small minority with a part of that holding the rest back. Federation Members. Group disadvantages: *They are seeing push back form more traditional Orion worlds. *On the edge of the the Far Sector. They must deal with their own defense. Those who favor them: Any green Orion that learns of them. The Federation Those opposed to them: Gold Orions that are apologists for slavery. Area of Operation: Kliges'chee Implosion Zone to the federation Far sector. *''Throne'' -- Capital of record. The location of Starbase 710 *''Cathed'' -- Thriving colony world *''Sedge'' -- Also thriving colony world. Headquarters Location: Throne 8.5/-16.6 Public Face: The Orion Republic Notable Members: *''Isra ketar'' -- President of the Republic, a gold male. *''Oolia Randis"' -- Green female. Head of the Progressive party, Throne edition. History of the Organization: Throne is an unaligned Orion world in the Kliges'chee Implosion Zone. They are just getting back on their feet after managing to fake out the Kliges'chee in the wake of the Sharidin Kliges'chee war. They hid their technology for hundreds of years and bid their time. Throne had been in fact one of the worlds of the Sharidin Empire. That conquest did them a favor even if they at the time did not realize it. The Sharidin abolished slavery. Yes at the time the uproar and end of civilization predictions were rampant, but the overlords were firm, no slaves. By the time of the Sharidin fall it was the normal of everyone's lifetime even if Greens didn't enjoy de facto equal rights and opportunities. With the lost of the Empire and space flight the Greens fought hard to maintain the new status quo. There was kickback and at least one civil war. But universal freedom remained the rule of law, and gradually the Green situation improved. Currently the Green are at a slight disadvantage in society, but the days of pogroms and lynchings are long over. It is a sub-culture in main society and yes it has lost some the unique Greenness found elsewhere. Throne has moved into the Federation sphere. With other larger political unit turning up, like the Hiver Federation, the UFP looked like a good place to be. They anchor the spionward side of the 700 range starbases and are the deepest penetration into the Implosion Zone They are currently building a space base at a fever pitch. They are desperate to catch up to the rest of the Federation. With the good grace of Mister Star they are exploring the class M world in his system. Category:Races Category:Political Units Category:Far Sector Category:Epiphany Trek